Ramblings
by Wiachi
Summary: I wrote this really late one night and its insane! You want an example? Wufei and a little brown squirrel. Thats all I', gonna say. You have to read it if you want to find out! =P Please R&R!


Authors Note: This "fanfiction" if you want to even call these ramblings that, was a result of boredom, being up at 12:00 am

Authors Note: This "fanfiction" if you want to even call these ramblings that, was a result of boredom, being up at 12:00 am not tired in the least, and a sudden, inexplicable urge to write a crazy, it-doesn't-make-any-sense-what-so-ever fanfiction about the gundam pilots. Enjoy! ^^ 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or anything else that I may have mentioned in this story. So please don't sue me, I really need to save up my money for an upcoming anime con. Arigato! 

It was a quiet and peaceful day in the safe house of the gundam boys. They were all sitting in the living room…innocently. When all of the sudden…*dun dun dun* there was knock at the door. "I wonder who that could be?" Quatre said looking at the doors direction. "I hope its not another mission." complained Duo. "We've had so many this week I've lost count." 

Wufei, just wanting to know who the hell it was, went to the door and opened it. To his surprise, and utter confusion, it was a small brown…squirrel. 

((A squirrel? Why the hell is the a squirrel at the door?))

Authoress: Hey! Shut up in there! I'm the all mighty authoress and if I want a squirrel to be at the door then at the door a squirrel shall there be. 

((Uh…okay, whatever. This is your crazy fanfic.))

Authoress: Duh, now keep quiet and listen. Sorry minna-san, I just had a fight with the lawn gnome that lives in my head. His name is Cory, you should really meet him sometime. Ummm…oh yeah, back to the story.

Well, when the tiny little squirrel saw Wufei it immediately fell in love with him. Those deep obsidian eyes, that silky black hair…hey who wouldn't? The squirrel leaped on Wufei's shoulder and began licking him on the cheek. "What the…" was all Wufei could manage. Just then Duo came up behind him. "Hey Wuffie-boy, who's your new friend?" "Maxwell, what are you talking about?" Quatre spoke up, "What I think Duo is trying to say is that, the squirrel has…umm…well…feelings for you." Quatre couldn't help but giggle. ****

Authoress: Did I just put that Quatre giggled? Man it must be later than I thought.

Wufei was shocked and appalled. "How can a squirrel have feelings for a human!?! Especially me! That's…that's a dishonor!" "Yeah, for the squirrel." Heero teased. Wufei looked pissed. "Oh yea, well I'll show you Mister-I-can't-even-kill-a-weak-onna-no-matter-how-hard-I-try." 

*OOOO's from the 'audience' can suddenly be heard.* Everyone in the room looks around curiously. "Hey when did we get to be live?" asked Quatre. "All right! We're on TV!" Duo shouted excidedly. Quatre immediately blushed and tried to hide his face. 

Duo runs up as close as he can get to the 'camera' and pretends to be holding a statue of some sort. "I'd like to thank all of my fans, my mom, my dad, *mutters* whoever they are…umm, oh yeah! And my wonderful koi…Heero Yuy! Without him I would have never been able to save his ass in that one episode, where he jumped out of the building anyways, although I can see why cause Relena was there and I'm sure NOBODY would want to be in the same building with her, because, I mean, look at her! She's sooo ugly and 100 times more annoying…she should really meet up with what's-his-name from Sailor Moon. Um…who is that? *taps head* Tuxedo something-or-other…anyways they'd be a PERFECT match…

And Duo went on for three hours changing the subject every 5 sentences. From talking about how Relena and Darien are so annoying, to saying how many freaking bottles of shampoo he has to use every time he gets a shower, all the way to something about how Heero should really stop wearing those spandex shorts because he learned the fateful truth that if you wear tight pants it decreases the number of your sperm production. 

Authoress: This is true people, I learned the very sad fact in health class last year. 

So in the end Duo finally ended his six hour long speech with everybody should grow a meter-long braid, wear black all the time ((hey I have no disagreement with that)) and to save the whales especially the killer whales cause they have a lot of back on them. 

Quatre stayed and listened to the whole speech cause he's so freaking polite and after he was done blushing for miscellaneous reasons every five seconds, he and Duo went to go join up with Green Peace to help save the whales because Duo had said that they should and Quatre thought that it was a very nice idea and it would help him make it up to everyone because he thinks that its all his fault there's no air in space. 

Trowa, who hasn't been mentioned at all in this fic, continued to stay his silent self for the remaining of this fic. Except for after I tell what became of Heero. ((Takes a deep breath. Man, 12:32 A.M. Shouldn't I be tired?)) 

Heero heard the part in Duo's speech where he said that tight pants cause low sperm production. So he went to 300 doctors to get a second opinion and they all said that it was true but he had been wearing spandex for too long and that it wouldn't make any difference now. ((I don't know this for a fact. I'm just rambling now.)) Sooo, poor Heero was doomed to live the remainder of his life with a very low sperm production rate.

Trowa, who has been mentioned again just like I said he would, was sick of not being mentioned in this fanfic so he left a note saying that the Insane Clown Posse was looking for a third member and that he was going to try out. 

And last but not least, it has been rumored that Wufei and the little brown squirrel were last seen at a drive-thru chapel in southern Los Vegas. 

Authoress: See, I told you it didn't make any sense. None the less, it was very fun to write! Please review! ^.~ If you don't I may not upload my other insane fic. Jaaa!!! 


End file.
